pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ellis99/Archive IX
Re:PT7 This manga was not huge at all in comparison with the Adventures manga. However I do think thoughthat a 'Darkrai (PT7) page can be made because Darkrai did play a huge role in the manga. For now, that's the only page that can be made this way.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:11, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Volume navbox Eh, don't know about that, best to ignore that issue. Energy ''X'' 18:18, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Reply It is just that there are disambiguation pages. Those pages you mentioned will have to be moved, but they are of less priority, for now. Energy ''X'' 14:53, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ORAS Yes, I've seen that. Guess we'll have to wait for the translation a bit longer, since the previous chapter has yet to be translated. Energy ''X'' 09:38, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Template It can be used for later. Energy ''X'' 13:05, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Manga Hm, curious why aren't you updating the B&W chapters, since B&W009: Welcome to Striaton City!!. Energy ''X'' 17:21, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I've been busy on another wiki creating templates before uploading them. Only got six pages to finish on that one. I'll finish it now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:23, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Chat There just weren't that many users visiting it. Energy ''X'' 14:10, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Sprites I'd rather resize the sprites from XY and ORAS, since they are too big. Energy ''X'' 12:35, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :I've tried to resize them before on another occasion but it won't work. I think something needs to change in the template. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:37, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Artwork Perhaps it does, but what about it?--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:22, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Pokémon Go Hm, seems like they are changing their marketing strategies. Can't blame them for that. Though I don't know how it'll be pleasing if you'd walk into a dumpster at a dark valley to catch a Mew, for example. Energy ''X'' 09:10, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Lyn's Pichu I did some research and Pichu is officially Lena's Pokémon but Lyn takes care of Pichu like Bonnie does with Dedenne. So you're right, Lyn's Pichu should be renamed to Lena's Pichu, I am going to move it now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:35, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for doing that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 06:52, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Non-Pok%C3%A9dex_Pok%C3%A9mon?diff=702265 While I agree that Mewtwo with armor is not a different pokemon, I think the Crystal Onix should be considered different than a regular Onix. Why did you remove it from that list? 04:40, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :I removed it due to the image being too small and possibly from Bulba. I'll reinstate it when a new image has been uploaded by Dragon or Kyurem. Ellis99 VII & VIII 06:52, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I went to Youtube, is this better? File:Crystal Onix.png 07:03, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::It's a bit grainy. I would leave it upto the other two to find the images as they can get better quality images. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:05, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Grainy I can see, but you said in your edit that the image is too small. That is still too small? How big does it need to be? 07:08, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::I've updated it since. It needs to be over 1000x on the width. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:09, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Similar to what Kyurem has uploaded in the past. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:10, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Drat, before I cut the left side out it was 1000+, but since there was nothing there I cut it. BUT since it is so grainy I will not upload the 1000+ version. 07:16, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Right. Just leave it to Dragon and Kyurem. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:17, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Though the image being too small doesn't explain why you removed the Crystal Onix from the article, if there was an issue with the image why not just remove the image? Removing legitimate content from an article could be viewed as bad. 07:54, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::We remove images here from pages if it's found to be too small or from Bulba. I'll reinstate it then, though it won't show up as there needs to be an image for the info to appear. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:57, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Not... quite what I was meaning, but sure. END OF LINE 08:01, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Okay. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:01, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Ach, that's what you get when the entire project is not re-visited that much. Energy ''X'' 16:40, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Reply Best to stay as it is. The anime Evelyn is also from Hoenn. Energy ''X'' 13:14, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, you can do it for Featured Pokémon. As for the main page, that has to wait. Energy ''X'' 14:53, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Reply I guess it is fine, go on. Energy ''X'' 09:05, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Reply Glad to hear that. But why January? Energy ''X'' 09:24, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Message Well, I wanted you and others to do a series of edits, but I miscalculated something. Hence nevermind. Energy ''X'' 10:45, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Connection Good. Now, you might want to continue updating the BW chapters. Since you are good at it. Energy ''X'' 13:59, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:Edit It is kinda double linked because it is already linked in the template and you used the wrong link.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:35, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Nah, it is not a big issue. I mostly reverted your edit because you used the wrong link but I kinda forgot that it could be easily fixed, haha.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:40, September 30, 2015 (UTC) If you want to, it is not really necessary though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:52, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead, if there are already on the Grunt's page, there is no need to be on the main Team Plasma page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:04, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Is this okay please tell meNastuDragneel6 (talk) 18:43, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank youNastuDragneel6 (talk) 18:45, September 30, 2015 (UTC) It's my edit to Trip's Serperior if not please let me knowNastuDragneel6 (talk) 07:46, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you pleas e help me delete itNastuDragneel6 (talk) 08:05, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I try my best to use good images tthanks for supporting me NastuDragneel6 (talk) 16:07, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, I upload .jpg images, so it is fine. Besides, it is fine to have an image, regardless of being a .jpg image, rather than no image at all. Energy ''X'' 19:08, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, if it was possible, I would actually run the bot to make certain changes. Let us just say I think there are better ways, so one does not need to write so much. Energy ''X'' 08:53, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Re:PT7 Sure, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:48, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Just leave it for now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:11, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Re:Origins Nah, I don't think that it is needed. There are only one Red and one Blue appearing in the anime sofar and those are from Origins. Also the other characters that appear in Origins and have (Origins) in their page name is because they already have an anime page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:26, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Trailer Hm, yes. Same goes for the B2W2 trailer as well. Energy ''X'' 11:13, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, the plan later on is to move such pages to distinguish between anime and manga (e.g. Lt. Surge's Raichu). But this will wait until people have more time. Energy ''X'' 11:42, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm fairly certain something has happened. I don't think people would stop visiting if they did not make some sort of a farewell. I have noticed she was on other sites, but don't know if she is still there. Energy ''X'' 11:49, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, I don't know, but I saw somewhere else. Can't remember, though. Energy ''X'' 11:51, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I just finished editing why did u remove itNastuDragneel6 (talk) 13:22, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Illusions According to the article, likely not. Energy ''X'' 17:25, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Reply I do not agree. They, along with these Legendary Birds, are three separate characters, not one unified character. Energy ''X'' 10:09, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply Both Ranger Batonnage.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:00, October 4, 2015 (UTC) And that's why I think we should just get rid of such pages. It would just seem such articles' point of being here is just because they exist and fill the number of articles. Energy ''X'' 11:12, October 4, 2015 (UTC) If they only appear in one game and not in the anime or manga or somesort, then the header isn't needed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:13, October 4, 2015 (UTC) That Legendary Birds article and its equivalents. The other one about manga is okay, go ahead. Energy ''X'' 11:15, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Klefki Grace actually doesn't own the Klefki, it is just a wild Klefki helping her.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:47, October 4, 2015 (UTC) It is okay, you didn't know.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:49, October 4, 2015 (UTC) I have no idea yet if it is recurring or not but I don't think so. It just appeared for a scene and not more.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:03, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:30, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Ranger Sure, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:20, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply Sure, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:56, October 4, 2015 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:57, October 4, 2015 (UTC) I think I am going to do it but it is going to take a while though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:01, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Ah, that's what you meant. The other thing needs to be updated too though, haha. Sure, go ahead updating it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:04, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Ah okay, I am going to update it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:08, October 4, 2015 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:09, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Nope, I don't mind.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:19, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:31, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply I'd move it to "Heath (Ranger)" and the anime page to "Heath (Kalos)". It is just if the (anime) tag is on, it would imply that it is based off the character in the games. Which is not. Energy ''X'' 09:00, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Right. But the anime page needs to be moved with (Kalos) tag on. Energy ''X'' 09:07, October 5, 2015 (UTC) In due time. Let us just think of current things before going onto such different ones. Energy ''X'' 09:16, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ReBurst Eh, you can just spend one day taking out the content (image and articles) and place them here. No need to merge. Energy ''X'' 10:08, October 5, 2015 (UTC) PT7 Something like this, just expanded. The part about the volumes is not included, due to being one single volume. Energy ''X'' 18:59, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello,I like that you appreciate pokemon. Primalkyogre1234 (talk) 17:23, October 6, 2015 (UTC)Primalkyogre1234Primalkyogre1234 (talk) 17:23, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Reply Yeah, go on. Energy ''X'' 18:45, October 6, 2015 (UTC) ORAS Yeah, that's the original plan. Same goes for X&Y manga, it just needs to be waited off. Energy ''X'' 09:16, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Go on, I'll review it. Energy ''X'' 09:19, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Manga I think it is, for the best, to continue writing the BW manga, at least until you reach volume 4 (halfway). It is just a bit odd to dismiss the entire project (or even postpone it). Unless it is something short, like 4 chapters long. Energy ''X'' 09:10, October 8, 2015 (UTC) XY Here. Energy ''X'' 18:16, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Reply Happend about what? Sorry for the late reply, just saw your message.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:23, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I think the wiki database went down for maintenance, making the wiki unable to edit for a while.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:28, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Reply So that we can compress so many images in that space? Energy ''X'' 08:53, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Reply Eh, seems everyone is in positions, ready for the order to release promo content for Z. Energy ''X'' 12:57, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Template It looks "cleaner", just not certain about the color. Energy ''X'' 16:04, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Reply Yes, I've seen this template, so go ahead. Energy ''X'' 09:31, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Deoxys Already deleted the page and moved the images to the correct Deoxys page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:08, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Nah, not really needed. Organism Number 1 doesn't learn any moves and I will name the image of Organism Number 1 instead, so it won't really interfere.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:13, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Reply Sounds good enough. Energy ''X'' 21:14, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Reply Yes, why? Energy ''X'' 18:03, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Reply Yes, those seem to be identical templates. And yes, I do agree a split template is to be made. Energy ''X'' 21:22, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Reply I don't see anything wrong. Well, besides the images being artwork rather than models, but that's a different problem. Energy ''X'' 09:10, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Reply I don't think it is really needed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:56, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Reply Daww, I wish they started uploading such chapters into regular volumes. Blue huh? How old is he then? Either way, it is not entirely unexpected. Especially when he mentiones X, Y and Z. Energy ''X'' 12:28, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Well, if she *really* has captured it, then okay. I also heard Rhyhorn was named Sisi. Anyway, I also fixed that split template, somehow. Energy ''X'' 12:37, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Reply Done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:12, October 20, 2015 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:20, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Reply Which other Matt exists? Also, the videos will come in handy to write plots about, thanks. Energy ''X'' 14:05, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Manga Well, all right. But don't forget about it. Energy ''X'' 22:22, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Why did u remove the plot for my DP chapterNastuDragneel6 (talk) 08:54, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I write another one Images You know, I'd look for other images that don't contain those letters below (image hosted by mangafox.com). Or just cut them out. Energy ''X'' 11:36, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:RBC images They are deleted.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:55, October 24, 2015 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:59, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Er, what was that about? Remind me. Energy ''X'' 17:30, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Ah, but that was done for ETP. You could, however, search through RGB, Yellow, GS and Crystal arc in Pokémon Adventures and replace images without tags at the bottom. This means the image must not have the letters of a site (e.g. Mangaeden, Mangachapter etc.) Energy ''X'' 17:38, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Reply I have renamed the page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:18, October 27, 2015 (UTC) GRT Yeah, forgot that. You could change that, though. Energy ''X'' 19:16, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply I was thinking and it would, for the best, be to create those redirects. It is just they boost SEO, make our Wiki be promoted more on browsers than it already is. Well, for now, it could be applied to main characters' Pokémon. Energy ''X'' 09:31, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Reply A pointless change, if you ask me. Don't see anything but extra work to move the entire site to a new name. Energy ''X'' 10:22, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Re:Rename Renamed it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:37, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Which one is it?--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:57, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Ah yeah, thanks for reminding me.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:47, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Reply I don't know about that. I'd prefer if it was handled like before - the game counterpart is the base page and has short sections for anime and manga, which have links that lead to those pages. Energy ''X'' 12:14, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:Forum Already saw it but I don't really have the time right now to give my opinion, I am still on school, haha.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:06, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:Making room Thanks, I might not make them right now but later on.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:15, October 31, 2015 (UTC) RS Hold, this seems like a ton of work. To rename over 190 episode articles (since AG is thrown out of the window) and to rename those manga pages, from RS to R&S. It all just seems too much to handle. Are there any official announcements about this? Energy ''X'' 21:16, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Yes, go ahead. Energy ''X'' 21:22, October 31, 2015 (UTC) I will start writing the plot.NastuDragneel6 (talk) 11:23, November 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm already doing thatNastuDragneel6 (talk) 11:43, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Can you do that for me. ThanksNastuDragneel6 (talk) 12:59, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks you're the greatestNastuDragneel6 (talk) 13:01, November 2, 2015 (UTC) There is a mistake in DP manga template, there should be Knowlege of the Unown I and II Ok thanksNastuDragneel6 (talk) 14:43, November 2, 2015 (UTC) hy what episodes need to add some images? ok i will ask Sorry i just want make mine like a character page, but i'm editing no need to worry--NastuDragneel6 (talk) 14:18, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks you're the best Sorry for copying you, can you forgive meNastuDragneel6 (talk) 15:54, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a lotNastuDragneel6 (talk) 11:49, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Re:Natsu He is irritating me aswell. He constantly uses Bulbapedia's info as his basis for information, copies it and then make little tweaks to it by saying it is his "own". If he is going to copy something from Bulbapedia again, I am going to ban him since he has already gotten a lot of warnings.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:59, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply Good. But it has to be thought out, since the definition of minor character being there is not the same as the one in the anime. Suffice to say that there are many differences. Energy ''X'' 20:16, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Viz Media Well, I think we should. But only what relations they have to the Pokémon manga. That's as far as it goes. Energy ''X'' 22:24, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Episodes It's hard to say. It is just that each ME episode has a different intro, and none of them seem like songs. Energy ''X'' 09:42, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Can you tell me how to help the wiki without annoying anyoneNastuDragneel6 (talk) 11:33, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Yeah go on, if that is not how it works. Energy ''X'' 14:32, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, go on, then. Energy ''X'' 16:07, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey please dont edit my user page, plus can normal user use the tagsNastuDragneel6 (talk) 17:39, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey do you like my new user page don't delete the usertagsNastuDragneel6 (talk) 18:34, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey you like my edits on the sinnoh pokedex holdersNastuDragneel6 (talk) 12:13, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry thanks NastuDragneel6 (talk) 12:18, November 6, 2015 (UTC) It's not good to chat than complain NastuDragneel6 (talk) 12:24, November 6, 2015 (UTC) You start what's yo favorite Pokemon NastuDragneel6 (talk) 12:27, November 6, 2015 (UTC) That would be too much, I think. Just keep with things we know already. Energy ''X'' 17:17, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:Rename I have renamed them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:26, November 6, 2015 (UTC) tHANKS A LOT NastuDragneel6 (talk) 20:56, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:Category Yeah, I was thinking about it aswell, I am going to change it in the template tomorrow.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:02, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thank you for doing it instead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:08, November 6, 2015 (UTC) I think that would be a good idea aswell. Go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:41, November 7, 2015 (UTC) When removing the category, it might be better to go with the alphabetical order of the pages so you track which pages you haven't or have done. I am going to do it also later when I'm on the computer.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:44, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I am interested to hear them when you are going to tell me.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:45, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Yep, I know you mean that template :)--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:46, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Yep, that should work indeed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:22, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Alright, if there is still any trouble, let me know. Thanka for saying that, I really appreciate it :).--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:27, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Nice to hear that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:12, November 7, 2015 (UTC) I have decided to remove it after all, the category doesn't work with the references, so we have to add it manually sadly.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:13, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Same here but it doesn't really work well with and . Sorry for the trouble.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:16, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Episodes (2) The problem was that Dragon was using Bulbapedia for episode information. Abcboy on Bulbapedia accidentally switched around the order of the episodes; he mistaken the episode titles for each other. I've fixed it on Bulbapedia, so Dragon fixed it here as well. - PokémonGamer 21:31, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay thanks NastuDragneel6 (talk) 08:19, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks NastuDragneel6 (talk) 10:46, November 7, 2015 (UTC) I know you are trying to help but your edit are changing what I did, Btw look at it now tell me your honest opinion. NastuDragneel6 (talk) 11:03, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Hy what happened to my walkthrough omega ruby part 1 it was deleted plus I read you and lord chat bout me two days thanks a lot. --NastuDragneel6 (talk) 21:07, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:Removal Agreed, they don't in the games unless there are exceptions but I don't there are some haha.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:10, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Agreed, there is no use anymore for it to be on the game character template/Gym Leader etc. Okay, nice to hear that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 23:24, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, I would really appreciate it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:05, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Reply Sounds good. Energy ''X'' 11:51, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Why all of these deletions? Most recently you just deleted a talk page but... why? So much stuff gets deleted from this wiki all the time. Why? The template that makes my signature work was even deleted for some reason...? 12:14, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :I did contest it with them and they said no one was using it. But things like whole articles about pokemon and such are getting deleted at seemingly random too. 13:01, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Well I was definitely using my signature, it is just that the template forces new text in when used. 13:14, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Is it? So you are saying that there is no way for me to get my signature back? 14:43, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::"I did contest it with them and they said no one was using it." 15:31, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::I might I guess. 00:42, November 9, 2015 (UTC) ORAS Was aware of that already. Energy ''X'' 18:30, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Template Well, you can do such things if it is something for things like the news blog. Energy ''X'' 19:15, November 8, 2015 (UTC) I guess it is okay to tag them. I'll delete such things later. Energy ''X'' 19:18, November 8, 2015 (UTC) The protection has been broken/removed. Energy ''X'' 20:32, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Edit Why did you do this? Energy ''X'' 10:25, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh, didn't see that. Energy ''X'' 10:34, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Images There's not much to be done there. It is just how it is. Energy ''X'' 20:05, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Reply Fine then. As for downloading episodes, I'll think of that later. Energy ''X'' 09:31, November 12, 2015 (UTC) MangaDex Thanks for the links.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:22, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Doubt They could be, but she's been wrong before. I know.--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:07, November 12, 2015 (UTC) XY Well, supposedly it was a mistake on Serebii, so they also moved one of the chapters. I don't like that whole business when it comes to knowing which chapter goes where. Energy ''X'' 11:35, November 13, 2015 (UTC) They must know better. Probably the best outcome is to wait until the chapters are collected in regular volumes. I can't make the best judgement out of all that is going on now. Energy ''X'' 11:42, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Clarification What do you mean by this? Energy ''X'' 12:17, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Reply What was unreleased? Do tell. Energy ''X'' 13:43, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Reply Hm, quite odd. Well, you can update the page with such info; just wish there was a way to find the source behind all that. Energy ''X'' 13:50, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good, go on. Energy ''X'' 13:56, November 13, 2015 (UTC)